The Confrontation, v. 2.0 ;> (post-BG2)
by Negrath
Summary: A story in itself, finished...It revolves around the (rather sudden) appearance of a most worthy opponent...


(A little backstory; I've been playing at making maps of small medieval towns a while ago, and somewhere along the way gave the Tavern to Mr. and Mrs. Bhaalspawn.  
  
Nothing peculiar about that. And the keep is still within a days quick march…:P)  
  
I'm afraid some of it may not be up to my standard…Let me just apologize for that beforehand…  
  
Anyway:  
  
The Confrontation  
  
  
  
  
  
Flying past her ear, the punch almost made her vince…almost.  
  
Trying to collect herself, she could hear her voice go;  
  
-"You call that a punch, surface swine?"  
  
By way of reply, a foot smashed into her belly, almost braking her in half…  
  
Focusing her attention to what her opponent was doing, she let her voice run on auto;  
  
-"Try that again, and I'll rip your spine out through your nose!"  
  
Undaunted, the stranger sent a kick at her head, her semi-frantic avoidance earning her a long scratch along her jawline.  
  
In a desperate attempt at getting in a hit of her own, she dove towards the agile human male, only to find herself prone on the floor, a burn on her behind telling her that he had managed to smack her even as he evaded her charge.  
  
-"Shar!" she yelled in rage, jumping to her feet, and grabbing the foot that immediately came at her chest.  
  
With a wicked grin, she pulled upwards, as far as she could.  
  
A moment later, her opponent smiled at her, still standing, having performed a move she would not have believed had she not seen it; momentarily putting all his weight on the just as momentarily supported foot, he had let the other follow, letting her rough lift pull him into a small "loop", landing on his feet where he had stood.  
  
-"Who in Cloakwood ARE you?!?!?!"  
  
-"None of your concern, my dear." Were the silent reply, voice void of any strain whatsoever, whereas he own sounded oddly hoarse.  
  
In the split-second between her befuddlement and renewed determination, he had smashed her into the wall, pounding her face with his fists unceasingly.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity through her hazed insistence on remaining conscious, he stopped, chuckling softly as he watched her glide down the wall to sit in slumped submittance, head limp.  
  
Kneeling, he lifted her head with a smile;  
  
-"Now, now, was that so hard?  
  
Good to know you still can find challenges in the world, isn't it? So that you still can justify your continued stay with your friend with the need for help should a mob decide to cling you up again…?"  
  
Lifting her head minutely off his supporting fingers in defiance, she answered with a voice that were thick with emotional strain;  
  
-"That is not the reason…"  
  
-"Isn't it?" he interrupted; "Then why? And don't give me that joke about love…you are Drow, my lady, and as such you do not have such feelings. And even if you had that capability somewhere deep in you, you have barely traveled with him for a month! Are you telling me you follow him for more than protection?  
  
Ah, of course, One of the less known, yet well known things of the Drow community; their…intimate skills.  
  
He thinks he has the benefit of your knowledge, while all the while you use your body to keep him under your sway…admit it: he will kill the world for you, and you enjoy that fact immensely! No?"  
  
She could only shake her head exhaustedly, lacking breath for the kind of reply she wanted to make…  
  
After a few moments she lifted her eyes to bore into his, even further (with futility) enraged at his apparent lack of concern, her arms weakly fighting to lift her slumped form;  
  
-"By the way you treat me simply because I am Drow, I know you will never know, far less understand what I am talking about…rivvil."  
  
In silent reply, he stomped on her left leg, causing blood to trickle from her lips as she bit down hard to keep the scream silent.  
  
-"I can break that leg, then the other. When that's done, it will be the easiest thing in the world to get your hands immobilized, and then…well, what do people who capture you outside of a crowd usually want from you?" he smiled maliciously.  
  
-"I…" throat clogged by rage, she tried again; "I have never allowed that to happen…nor will I ever allow it."  
  
-"Oh, but then you do not have complete recollection of your capture, do you?"  
  
-"I suppose you do?" she spat, voice barely above a whisper in her raw throat.  
  
-"Oh, indeed I do!  
  
I was one of them."  
  
At this semi-cryptic message, something clicked in her mind, and she found herself sobbing as previously unaccessed memories flooded her mind…details she never would have wished to remember…details…of every act humans could do to those they deemed less than themselves…  
  
When she finally came to her senses a good half-hour later, her nemesis had vanished…  
  
Finding strength in her half-crazed anguish she didn't know she had, she screamed at the surroundings, voice ringing between the walls in her immediate vicinity;  
  
-"What was the matter with me?! Were I not good enough for you, perhaps?! Cursed human fleabag! A hundred killers I wish upon your trail, a thousand angry gods upon your mind! Come back and finish what you started, you horse- assed surface worm! I'll Kill You!!!"  
  
  
  
Walking into the tavern she owned with Negrath, Viconia silently slipped into the private section of the building, entering the bedroom, and throwing herself tiredly on the rooms most prominent piece of furniture with a sigh.  
  
Where in the world had that freak come from?  
  
Why had she chosen that specific day to be unarmed?  
  
Would he return?  
  
Recalling her ownership of 2 very effective warhammers, she vividly hoped so…  
  
She had been wandering around, enjoying the knowledge that everyone in her immediate vicinity, be it merchants, housewives or stableboys, did not even consider judging her because of her skin…  
  
Somewhat annoyed, she knew it was because they all knew she was married to the owner of the towns only tavern, a man that were respected as one who's opinion mattered.  
  
Walking down a street that had been curiously empty, and smaller than most in the small, city-like town, she had not known it before the arrogant bastard had her sprawled on the ground, courtesy of a kick from behind.  
  
Not having wasted time on explanations, he had proceeded to make their encounter into something that reminded her uncomfortably of how cats treated rats…  
  
Still ashamed at her loss of control, she closed her eyes, hoping for a dream in which she could repay the favor…  
  
  
  
Aware of her entering the tavern, only to disappear into their private quarters, the Kensai Bhaalspawn Negrath, for the time being running a tavern he himself had financed and helped construct, could not help but wonder why she had looked so…shy.  
  
Basing his thoughts on the 5 years he had spent in her company, he could naught but assume it had been because she, for whatever reason, did not want him to see her.  
  
Calling over one of his serving wenches, he instructed her to go fetch Imoen, the town mage.  
  
The unusually high-spirited spellcaster coming through the doors, the patrons present all raised their glasses in cheerful salute; she was the town's resident joybringer, her time at the hands of Irenicus little more than a magically repressed memory.  
  
As she stepped up to the bar, the flowing robes she wore made her look more like a strange sort of court Jester than a spellcaster, an effect she had counted on and found immeasurably amusing whenever a new face blanched at her appearance.  
  
Elbows on the bar, she crossed her arms and leaned across the desk, smiling;  
  
-"So, what's up, brother?"  
  
routinely going through his assortment of mugs and glasses, checking for scratches and general fault, he replied;  
  
-"I think Viconia has a few problems she does not want me to know about."  
  
Emitting a sound as though repressing a giggle, the female mage grinned;  
  
-"And you want your sister to check up on your bedmate, right? Or do you just want me to make sure you still are allowed to sleep in the same room?"  
  
-"Imoen…" he warned, smiling as he glanced at her; "you still here?"  
  
-"Nah, this is just my mirror image." She shot back as she stood, strolling casually to the door the Drow had passed through mere minutes before…  
  
  
  
-"Vic?" came the careful query from the other side of the door, waking the cleric from her nightmarish reenactment of the despicable event…a dreamed reenactment she just knew would end with the man doing as he had claimed to have done before…and where she knew she would have no chance at resistance.  
  
As a result, she tumbled off the bed, rushed to the door, and tore it open, glad her almost maniacal relief did not present itself in the wetness she had learned to despise both in herself and others.  
  
Still, she pulled the other woman inside, hurriedly locked the door, and returned to the bed, finding that sitting was out of the question.  
  
Seeing the Drow lie down, Imoen unceremoniously followed suit, joining Viconia in her study of the roof.  
  
After a moment or two of silence, a rustling of robes told Viconia the mage had moved to lie on her side, leaning on an arm.  
  
Looking at the smallish woman, whose age seemed to always be a few years ahead of her growth, the cleric smiled mock-derisively;  
  
-"He called you from your tower to check on me, did he?"  
  
Chuckling, Imoen smiled;  
  
-"You know it. So, why don't you want him to see you?"  
  
-"I do…but I need some alone time right now…not all alone." She hurried to add as the mage sat up to leave.  
  
Returning to her leaning posture, the spellcasting "thief extraordinaire" smiled;  
  
-"Does this mean he still has permission to be in the same bed as you tonight?"  
  
Looking the other woman straight in the eye, Viconia grinned;  
  
-"Every night."  
  
The laughter having died down, Imoen chuckled;  
  
-"And he still thinks his opinion on the subject matters?"  
  
-"Wouldn't want it any other way." The cleric smiled conspiratorially.  
  
-"You're cruel, woman!" the mage chuckled, sitting up once more; "unless you have something else on your mind, I'll be reporting to my brother."  
  
Reaching out with battle-trained reflexes, the Drow clamped a hand on her arm, voice suddenly subdued;  
  
-"Don't. Just stay for a moment, will you? I don't…wish to be alone right now…besides," she added, giving a weak grin, "he will not be able to give what I need right now.  
  
Stay."  
  
Throwing herself back on the pillows, Imoen smiled comfortingly as she snaked an arm around her friend;  
  
-"Now how can your husband's sister resist that?  
  
I warn you, though," she grinned, "I might just remain with you 'til you grow old and withered."  
  
Momentarily closing her eyes, as though conjuring up the image of it, Viconia smiled tiredly at the mage;  
  
-"I'd like that very much, oh humorous one. Don't ever dare to think anything else."  
  
-"Won't do." The mage laughed, saluting with her free hand, and resuming her casual study of the roof-boards.  
  
As she sensed that Viconia had fallen asleep, she smiled sadly to herself;  
  
*not even in a city where brother runs the town waterhole can she walk unbothered.  
  
I do believe someone will have to teach that walking mound of orcdung that he can't assault a friend of mine and get away with it.  
  
For now, though,* she mused, looking at the Drow beside her with a warm smile, * I believe I'll do my best work by staying right where I am.*  
  
With sudden insight, she had to suppress a chuckle;  
  
1.1 *I hope old dualblade doesn't get the wrong idea…*  
  
1.2 Throwing a critical glance at the body with which she shared sheets, she grinned to herself;  
  
1.3 *As though it isn't obvious she probably would break every bone in my body without even being aware of it…best not go there*  
  
  
  
Waking to find a multi-colored lump of spellcaster cradled up next to her, Viconia found herself fighting a reaction based on Drow instincts she thought were long since "tamed"…  
  
Deciding to not tempt fate, she gently manouvered out of the younger Bhaalspawn's hold, stepping out into the hallway heading for the barroom with a stealth she could not find any reason for, nor easily disband.  
  
Crossing the threshold into the public section of the building, she were unsurprised to find the morning sun flooding the near-empty room.  
  
With a surprised hiss, she found herself staggering back through the door, out of the light that had seemed to threaten with burning her to cinders…  
  
A sudden fright of vampirism were quickly subdued…had that been the case, she would likely not be the one considering the world trough uneasy eyes.…  
  
Wghart wads going on???  
  
Feeling arms enclose her from behind, she whirled at the unknown enemy…only to have a warmly smiling Negrath complete the embrace;  
  
-"Feeling all right today?"  
  
After a moment of indecision, she sagged against him, and gave sound to her weary mind in a deep sigh, shaking her head weakly;  
  
-"No…the sun…it just attacked me…?"  
  
-"heh? What's that?"  
  
releasing her, he stomped into the barroom, turning to the offensive star in the sky, waving a warning finger at it;  
  
-"You let off my wife, you big, bloated ball of dirt!"  
  
that said, he immediately withdrew his eyes, shrinking out of the lights reach;  
  
"Ouch nonetheless, though…I guess sun from a cloudless sky does make something more of an impression than a sun through a ocean of white puffers. Nothing to worry about, either way…is it?"  
  
-"I did not notice the level of clouds…still it burned like…like…like I do not know what! Must I now dress in that despicable cloak again?!?"  
  
-"Never! Give it to me, and I'll leave it for the moths somewhere they're sure to eat it within the tenday.  
  
I'll buy you a new one as soon as an option is open."  
  
Stepping over to the bar, squinting as he crossed through the seemingly enhanced rays of the yellow skyball, he set to work preparing what needed preparing for the relative river of visitors that would be bound to come…if for nothing else, then to see the Keep-owner that kept court in a tavern he himself ran…  
  
Carefully manouvering up after him, hurrying across the part of the sunheated floor that were between them, Viconia followed suit, albeit with a slight hestitation that made it clear she still pondered her reaction to the morning sun…a sun she, although never having seen on it's own, had greeted many a time, before waking the rest of their travelling band.  
  
Suddenly stopping her work, she started towards the door with measured steps, seeming to ignore the expanse of light as she crossed it, not stopping before she stood outside, hands on her hips and eyes stubbornly staring as directly at the glowing orb as she could, ignoring vocal attempts to stop her unhealthy protest, and Negrath stopping any earlybirds, for their own good, from making any physical attempts.  
  
Glancing towards the edge of town, which were just down the arm off the road she stared down, The Bhaalspawn could naught but smile as a familiar figure stepped from the forest beyond, coming to a halt just close enough for his shadow to fall on the Drow's eyes…  
  
The time it took her to understand that her line of sight had been thus interrupted were a clear sign of the danger her eyes had been in…  
  
Recognizing this fact, she made no attempt at resuming her staring contest, merely gave the massive ranger a glare that would have withered oaks…but which just caused the proud hamster-owner to smile companionably, and hold out his rodent, declaring as though all the world would understand;  
  
-"Boo knew."  
  
-"Well, Boo-hoo." Quipped Viconia, stepping back inside the tavern, and resuming the preparations neccessary for the taverns daily duties.  
  
Inwardly, her mind had gathered itself into a feeling of supreme contentedness;  
  
She had not backed down, yet she still had her sight…not even at it's strongest, the annoying ball of nerve-grating light were no match for her Drow tenacity.  
  
Inwardly, she laughed…  
  
  
  
Having been called to perform his Lordly duties, Negrath left the Tavern in Imoen's care(knowing she likely would, in turn set some student to maintain her tower, and move in to the place), and, knowing she would follow if she so were tied down with steel ropes, traveled with Viconia to his Noble home.  
  
Settling into chairs they had not used in a good two years time, They both gestured for the Major Domo to proceed:  
  
-"Well, it would seem this particular guest refuses to accept the idea that his appointed host would be the owner of a town tavern, and has so insisted on meeting "the runt of these lands" in a setting in which such a ruler would be expected to be found.  
  
His words, Milord, not mine. His and his alone."  
  
-"Well, all the more reason to disregard him and his, eh, jaluk?" Viconia retorted, looking sideways at the man who had insisted on marrying her properly, for the benefit of their subjects, which would have been "their" subjects either way.  
  
With a simple nod, he turned eyes on the doors at the end of the hall, awaiting the guest's arrival.  
  
Sweeping into the hall as though he owned it, and planned on having it demolished at first opportunity, the tall, imposing man strode up to stand right across from the Bhaalspawn, despite there having been no sign that such proximity were wanted…or at all would be tolerated.  
  
Sighing, Negrath could only smile to himself as Viconia stood, meeting the visitor's eyes with all the contempt her Drow upbringing could supply;  
  
-"You are the guest, here, human. Kindly step back to where your kind belong. I won't ask again."  
  
-"She won't, you know." The Lord of the Keep pointed out, pulling his wife back into her seat with a tired gesture;  
  
-"Regardless, I assume you're not here for the sole purpose of annoying my lifemate?"  
  
Looking at him puzzledly for a moment, the man then dismissed the strange term as unimportant, and nodded;  
  
-"So I'm not. I'm here on the order of Lady Talia, to invite you to a banquet she will be holding in the near future, in the interest of honoring you and yours."  
  
-"…Though you can't possibly imagine why, right?" Viconia commented, folding her arms on the table, seeming to shiver slightly as she looked up at their guest.  
  
-"My personal feelings do not matter. I consider my job done, and am awaiting the Lord's reply."  
  
-"Lady Viconia?" Negrath "replied", turning to the Keeps resident Drow.  
  
Standing as gracefully as she could, the darkskinned cleric went around the table…and jumped onto it, glaring down at the messenger disgustedly;  
  
-"You would probably come far in the Underdark. That only adds to my revulsion. Know that, and do not return. As for the invitation…" a glance back at her husband, who nodded with a smile; the decision was all hers: "…consider it accepted. And male?" she added as the man turned to leave.  
  
Knotting her fists as he refused to turn around, she informed him; "You will not be within 5 miles of the place for as long as we are there. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Calmly turning his head, their departing guest all but smiled lazily;  
  
-"may that be considered a threat on my life?"  
  
-"You think me a fool? No, you may consider it simply a threat. If you got any clue who delivers it to you, you will heed it. Death is not all that can be done to the male body…"  
  
Suppressing a sympathetic whimper as the man blanched, Negrath chuckled out loud as he then hurried out.  
  
Stepping backwards into the seat of her chair, The Drow executed a manouver the Bhaalspawn were pretty sure he did not have the agility to do her after, sinking down to balance on the one bent knee while letting the other glide fluidly from above the table to under it, before, momentarily supporting herself on the lower foot, letting the other follow, and sinking back in the chair with the sigh of one finally able to breathe freely again…all in maybe two heartbeats.  
  
-"Curious, that." she commented, turning her head to look at him look at her.  
  
-"What?" he queried absently, not really interested in anything but watching her for the moment.  
  
Chuckling, she explained;  
  
-"A single word of harm to that little item of yours, and you all but fall to your knees in pain…How any world can end up with such creatures in the lead is beyond me."  
  
-"You like it, though, don't you?" he pointed out.  
  
-"What?"  
  
-"To not be in total control. To have someone else making decisions for you…sometimes I wonder how deep it goes, that hatred of yours for the Underdark and your life there…?"  
  
Suddenly taking on the air one would expect from such a creature being second-guessed by a male, the Elven woman shot up from her chair, rolled across the table, spun around, and leaned back to pull her lover from his seat,…before simply releasing him, causing him to fall flat on his belly on the tablecloth.  
  
-"Still you manage to enrage me…why do you keep doing this?"  
  
-"I? I never did anything but point out that you act like a…"  
  
Wherefrom they had come, he had no idea…all he knew that pressed against his throat where two very sharp objects, and kneeling to look him in the eye, were a Drow that just barely managed to hold back.  
  
…  
  
A couple of tense moments later, the lethal implements clattered to the floor, as she embraced him, nearly weeping;  
  
-"I can move faster than even the eyes of a Bhaalspawn Kensai," she sobbed, speaking to noone in particular; "and I still could not manage to hit the damned, pest-ridden, despicable worm of a…a…"  
  
-"Human?" Negrath offered as her tirade faded to suppressed heaves, smiling sadly as he felt her nods, idly putting his mind-image of the guy through the worst experiences his Bhaal-inhabited mind could conjure up…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Riding back towards the town which they both considered home, Negrath secretly enjoying a vision of the strange character being burned at the stake by the very villagers of the town he had performed the deed in…musing, the sword-swinger assumed it would pretty much be the one place in faerun that most terrifying of scenes could be played out with her -attacker- instead of her…  
  
Dazedly revelling in the sight of the fifth burning, flames moving ever higher for each "viewing", he were violently jerked out of his contemplations by his wife's shocked exclamation.  
  
-"There!"  
  
Blinking confusedly for a moment, he found that the horses had stopped, held back by a Viconia that evidently had a hard time deciding whether to be furious or terrified.  
  
Following her tormented gaze, he saw a man standing leaned up against a tree a bit down the road, evidently studying his nails in boredom.  
  
-"Him?" he queried, unable to keep the surprise from his voice.  
  
By way of response, she nodded fervently;  
  
-"I won't forget him for the rest of my life, even if I should show up to be Immortal."  
  
-"Well, then, the guy's on my land, and if he's anything what he looks like, he will not want disagreements with the guard.  
  
He's on my ground, and I don't want such folk on my property."  
  
That said, he galloped toward the stranger he so recently had burned to cinders ad infinitum.  
  
-"Hi there." Were the casual salute as the man looked up at the dismounting Negrath.  
  
Studying the fellow silently, Negrath could find nothing supernatural about him.  
  
Pulling his "second will" from the depths in which it usually resided, he queried of it whether it had any clue what he was looking at.  
  
Short of the usual, casually dismissed urge to kill the guy, what he had of his fathers mind offered nothing, and were promptly pounded back down by a mental sledgehammer.  
  
-"Your name, stranger? I don't like unknown folk in my lands."  
  
-"Ah, but then this isn't "your" lands, are they, Bhaalspawn Negrath?"  
  
Recoiling at the unhurried revelations, the already annoyed Kensai took an extra step forward, drawing a blade, and pressing it to the throat of the curiously knowledgeable man;  
  
-"I particularly don't like people that won't tell me their name, offers false accusations on my right to rule, and make unacceptable assumptions regarding my lineage!  
  
And What business did you have beating on my wife, you sick piece of orcdung!?!"  
  
Smiling, the stranger looked over at the Drow appreciatively;  
  
-"One shouldn't believe that's the dreaded "Lady" Viconia, now, should one?"  
  
-"You had better believe it! And as soon as I find out how to cut you down to size, I'll hand you over to her."  
  
-"Oooh, the big, bad Bhaalspawn has to soften up her opponents for her? Wait 'til her people hear of this!" the man grinned.  
  
-"They won't care, and you know it. Now…"  
  
-"Lolth will."  
  
-"…what are you saying?"  
  
-"That the queen of spiders are still after her. You don't think the connection were that easily severed, do you?"  
  
-"…what would happen if I were to decapitate you?"  
  
-"Nothing."  
  
Following the question with a dual swing, one at the throat, the other at the belly of the man, Negrath would have stumbled, severly off balance, had the blades not gone in opposite directions.  
  
As for the result, one wouldn't believe two magical katanas had just decapitated and gutted the strange character…his clothes weren't even ruffled.  
  
Unable to help it, Negrath stared openmouthed at the impossibility of what he saw.  
  
That was when, while his eyes still told him the guy leaned against the tree, he felt a sharp handchop at the back of the neck, toppling him.  
  
His godblood-aided regeneration had just gotten his neck working again when he heard Viconia throw curses he fully believed neither Lolth nor Saemon Havarian would have recognized.  
  
Literally jumping to his feet, he could see the despicable stranger deflect blows and kicks that would have left any less than well-trained warrior a shivering, boneless pulp on the ground, as easily as one waves off a fly.  
  
Aware that she would never call on him for help once the battle had been joined, he looked heavenward, wishing some other way would reveal itself.  
  
It didn't.  
  
As he looked back toward the combatants, the stranger was in the process of tying Viconia to the saddle of her horse, for all intents and purposes about to ride off with her.  
  
-"Not again." Negrath mumbled to himself, the voice carrying the tone of one stating a truth the entire pantheon would support and agree to.  
  
As far as he cared, at least one god would be very happy about him preventing it…  
  
**Yessss…**  
  
*Shut up* Negrath countered, grinning as he set off toward the bastard at a jog, leaving the heavy tracks of the Slayer before he took the fifth step.  
  
Surprising them both, to such a degree as a killing machine can be surprised by anything, the would-be kidnapper continued his casual work of securing the unconcious form across the saddle, allowing the immense form of Bhaal's avatar to pummel into him, driving him to the ground, where he was crushed under the not-insignificant weight of the creature, claws flying a moment before sensing the enemy above and behind them.  
  
Shoving off with it's arms, it, instead of repeating the process, spun in place, claws going like an indefinable blur…through where the guy no longer were.  
  
Screaming it's frustration, Negrath's control suddenly grew more difficult, as he found a somewhat unwelcome introduction to what the Slayer could truly do;  
  
Whirling in a complete circle, it was unsurprised to find its prey right behind its massive bulk.  
  
This time, the claws where not even a blur…the only sign that they were moving at all where the explosion of red, green and blue, mixed in with spots of grey that momentarily filled it's vision.  
  
All but bathing in the horrific shower, the Slayer yelled triumphantly, as though calling for others of its kind, introducing the idea in the Bhaalspawn's mind that somewhere it had probably wandered around with just such fellows.  
  
If there was one certainty in the Kensai's mind, it was that such a world were not on his list of future destinations, if he had anything to do with it…  
  
…  
  
Shaking off the fading stiffness from the Slayers hard shell, Negrath spun on his heel at the sound of the wakening Drow.  
  
-"Viconia?" he prodded, fighting the reflex to be careful in his removal of her restraints, as he lowered her to the ground.  
  
-"Present…" The usually spirited fighter replied, coughing as she added; "…and regretting it."  
  
Chuckling despite himself, the Kensai carried his lover to a tree undisturbed by the gory execution, and gently settled her down, leaned against it.  
  
Opening a scornful eye, she glared unamusedly at him;  
  
-"Are you insinuating something?"  
  
-"no," he calmly replied, settling into the lotus next to her; "I'm saying that I won't even consider dropping you like a sack of potatoes. You objecting to that?"  
  
Chuckling ruefully, twitching as a broken bone or two grated in protest.  
  
-"No, I guess I don't…You going to fetch the cleric a cleric?"  
  
-"So the old saying is useless, is it?" he smiled.  
  
-"You try to achieve mental stability with every other nerve screaming warnings on overtime."  
  
Glancing at him, where he sat, all but meditating beside her, she couldn't help but give a short, interrupted laugh;  
  
-"Well, maybe you could do it.  
  
How's that?" she then queried, reaching out to him, the hand immediately enveloped in his; "You got one up on me. I can reset practically every bone in my body on my own, all but kill myself…and don't think I can't…but I can't cast a single, lousy heal spell as things stand…"  
  
-"Or lie." He pointed out, holding her still as she laughed; "What did I ever do to you!?!"  
  
-"Well," her lover replied, settling back to "think";  
  
-"You all but made me dependent on Jaheira's painkillers, you repeatedly made me wonder whether I should rather run for my life than wait for you to open your mouth,…and not to mention the times I deserved every minute of it."  
  
-"You never have." Were her quiet response.  
  
….  
  
-"Now, where's that cleric?" she queried impatiently after a moment of comfortable silence.  
  
-"Already halfway here." He assured her as he stood, hurried over to her horse, swung into the saddle, and, with a last glance back at her, rode off as though Umberlee was after him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, then, there you have it…  
  
Not the ideal solution for those interested in more than the purely vengeful side of the problem, I'm sure, but let's face it; Negrath never were the inquisitive type… :-P  
  
  
  
Funseeker, sort of sad this is over…appearantly, Negrath( and Vic, obviously:P) seems to be the only character(s) I can write about well enough to pass my own censoring… 


End file.
